All the things you could do
by Kitsune Krazy
Summary: The ninetailed fox attack on Konaha was no accedent.It was a well planned seige, and now over 12 years later one of the foxes has been assigend a mission:retrive the king at all costs.That king lives in Naruto,what will he do when that fox comes knocking?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Note: **This story is in some way after the chunin exams but Sasuke didn't run of to be destroyed by Orochimaru, why? Because my story is not going to revolve around Naruto trying to save Sasuke, if you didn't already know this: I'm sorry fan-girls Sasuke is good as dead. Well… sorta…

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the character, I own the plot in my fanfic and that's it.

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

_Konaha,_ _The night of the Nine-tailed fox's attack 12 years ago…_

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" A breathless cry pierced through the bloodied night air, coming from none other than an ANBU member who was reporting back to his boss of the disastrous events playing out below them.

"Hokage-sama…" The ANBU member stopped to inhale deeply, clearly worn out from battle. "It…it's broken through…" he gasped. "The nine-tailed fox has gotten through the northern wall!!"

"What?" The Forth cried. "Already? …Alright, tell me the damage, I want a full report!"

"Yessir!" The member responded. "The Nine-tails has broken through the northern walls, all available ninja's are on it but we don't know how long we can hold out. Sir, this…_thing_… we can't hold it off, it's already taken over forty lives and rising."

The Fourth took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm. He knew he had to stop this before it was too late.

"Kohen." The Fourth said to the ANBU member. "What are the odds of restraining the creature?"

The ANBU member, Kohen, sighed. "Next to none sir, I don't know what we can do."

"Right." The Fourth sighed, squaring his shoulders he turned down the stairs of the watch tower, Kohen trailing behind.

"What are you planning to do?" Kohan asked, his eyes held the utmost respect for the hokage and knew whatever he was planning it was absolutely necessary.

The Fourth sighed and swept back a strand of his golden-blonde hair from his face.

"I have to do it…" He heaved another sigh, Kohen's eyes widened.

"Surely you don't mean…"

"Yes… I do."

"But, what if it goes wrong?!? Or if you run out of charka?!? You'll die!!"

"I'm well aware of that…"

"You can't!!! I won't let you!!!" Kohen fought back tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

"Kohen, my old friend. You know it has to be done." The Fourth clapped him on the shoulder, Kohen nodded.

"You're absolutely right, sir." Kohen managed to stutter, The Fourth smiled; it was warm and reassuring.

"Sir, what preparations can I make?" Kohen asked.

"Get the villagers to safety and, if I do have to use _it_, make sure he is treated like a hero."

"Roger!!" With a curt nod from his boss, Kohen ran off to help evacuate the remaining ninja.

In the distance a shadow rustled, white fangs glistened under the moonlight in a toothy grin. The Hokage wouldn't be returning tonight, or any other night for that matter...

_Outside Konaha village…_

From the security of the village's trees lying outside the village, the kitsune army was ready to lay siege.

"Everything goes according to plan…" A hooded figure spoke to his accomplice, displaying a glimmer of pure white fangs as he giggled over the situation.

"Yes, our king is doing well. If he weren't on our side, we might need to worry." The second figure replied; displaying similar fangs on his distinguished smile.

"_Might _is the key word, Kotagein." The first voice answered. "And we needn't worry about that."

"You're right as usual, Flamiya." The second figure, Kotagein, smiled. The figure next to him removed their hood to reveal a female face slightly covered by a second mask.

"Look how those worthless humans run!" She cried. "They're almost as worthless as those annoying neko beasts."

"They truly are beasts." Kotagein agreed. "Shall we take care of the humans?"

"Let's, but be sure to hide your true form. The last thing we need are _complications_ for the king." Flamiya gaze lingered over to a battle taking place over the village.

A blonde human was taking on the king of the kitsunes, the terror that would soon be known to the world as the nine tailed fox; the kyuubi as he was called.

"Pity, that a human like him thinks he has a chance…" Flamiya giggled but no sooner had she had uttered these words did the human produce a blue spiraling sphere.

Flamiya narrowed her eyes, "Interesting, but no matter. Let's go Kotagein."

In the background the battled continued to rage, the blonde pulled out a seal while holding the sphere and vanished into thin air.

Moments later the man appeared behind the kyuubi and nailed him in his back, the sphere cut through like a knife on butter; gaining an earth shattering cry.

The fox responded by smashing the figure to the ground with one of its massive tails but before the no doubt bone shattering blow killed the man, he disappeared again.

Time wretched by painfully slow as the two warriors faced off, finally the blonde seemed to be at his limits; the battle drawing to a close.

"Now…" The blonde panted pressing his fingers into a series of hand signs. "It's time, my ace in the hole… Dead Demon Consuming Seal… Shiki Fūjin!!!"

The sky darkened considerably, something was comeing; something big.

Flamiya spun around. "I knew he was no ordinary human! Katagein, we have to get over there now!!!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" Kohen cried.

"What is it?" Another ANBU came up to find an unbeliviable sight. "No way…"

"That's impossible!!"

"No way!!!"

"It can be!!!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!!!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!?"

A confusion had raise as a red vortex seemed to be sucking the nine tailed fox into something, like a box or… a child? It was being pulled into the child.

"H-How?" Flamiya cried. "The king! We have to do something!!!"

"Hokage!!!" Kohen cried. "I'll save you!!!"

But before any trusted shinobi of either group could help, both went down as dead as could be, the kyuubi swallowed into the child and the hokage… dead.

Both of the trusted shinobi fell to the ground with one last cry.

"_**NO!"**_

_Present day, Konaha village… _

"NO WAY!!!" A spiky haired blonde twit was busy yelling at the 5th hokage and she wasn't taking it too kindly.

"For the last time Naruto, we don't have any other missions for you level!!" Tsunade thundered.

"I can handle a higher mission!! Come on!!!" "For the last time no!!!"

Shizune sighed; Naruto was even more rambunctious than usual. Today he was protesting the idea of working with Sasuke on a simple scouting mission, but that was too easy for him; and well, it was Sasuke. Normally he wouldn't complain this much but Sakura was sick and Kakashi had 'work' to do. Probably getting the latest issue of Jiraiya's _Love-Love Make out Paradise_.

"Enough!!" Shizune cried, it was time to take matters into her own hands. "Naruto! It's only for a few hours and Tsunade-sama has work to do."

Ton-ton snorted in approval, Shizune shoved Naruto out the door before he could protest.

"OI!!!" Naruto cried but it was no use, Shizune had shut the door. "O baa-chan no baka…" he muttered silently, only to be interrupted by an unwanted voice.

"Oi, Let's go." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Naruto steamed, but for some reason he didn't feel like arguing, well, with Sasuke at least. With a curt nod, Naruto followed Sasuke (who was surprised Naruto was actually being tolerable) to their mission.

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the gate to Konaha to pick up a report on the recent visitors for Tsunade-sama, Naruto put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Geez, why do we have to go on patrol?" Naruto groaned. "I mean, what's a guy gotta do for a decent mission? I can handle anything!"

Sasuke sighed, he wasn't about to listen to Naruto whine anymore. After all, Tsunade would have sent Shizune for the patrol if something wasn't going on but what?

"…after all I'm gonna be Hokage! There's no way I'll let that baa-chan…" "NARUTO!"

"Huh? What?" Naruto stared at Sasuke who had clearly had enough of his nonsense.

"Think about it, Naruto. Why would Tsunade-sama give us this mission instead of Shizune?" Naruto looked at Sasuke blankly.

"Wadda ya mean?" Naruto asked. "What's your point?"

"Grr…" A vein throbbed on Sasuke's forehead. "You're such a loser! You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Ah, come on." Sasuke sighed, settling his temper.

"Hey wait Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he followed his annoyed comrade patrol outside the city.

Something was going on, whether that idiot noticed it or not; and Sasuke was going to fine out just what it was.

_**To be continued…**_

Yeah, well, I know it's short. This is just a test run, I wanna know if it's any good before I waste hours writing a dud, so tell me if you like it ok!! Anyway, I'll hopefully write more later!


	2. Chapter 2:An Unexpected Visitor

**Note: **This story is in some way after the chunin exams but Sasuke didn't run of to be destroyed by Orochimaru, why? Because my story is not going to revolve around Naruto trying to save Sasuke, if you didn't already know this: I'm sorry fan-girls Sasuke is good as dead. Well… sorta…

**Update: **I fixed the ending of this chapter because I didn't like it very much.

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the character, I own the plot in my fanfic and that's it.

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor**

"Oi, Sasuke! Matte!!!" Naruto cried, catching up to his best friend/rival.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, they had been searching the perimeter for over an hour now and Sasuke had had his fill of Naruto for the day.

"Ah, nothing… it's just…" Naruto paused, glancing over his shoulder; Sasuke was about to ask him what was wrong when he snapped out of it. "Never mind! Let's hurry up and get back to the village!"

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed, he had had enough of this forest and wanted to get back to training. Maybe he was just being paranoid but he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him and Naruto seemed to have noticed it too.

Sasuke concluded it would be best to report back to Tsunade-san instead of getting caught up in a fight, so he and Naruto started back to the village. Staying in the shadows of the trees gave Naruto and him extra coverage from possible attackers.

Behind the two advancing friends a bush rustled slightly, its inhabitant unseen to our favorite hyper-active ninja. What looked like a furry rust-red snake popped out of the bushes and up a tree.

Upon closer inspection we find that this was no furry snake but a pipe fox. For all those unfamiliar to pipe foxes, they are a kind of kitsunes. Perhaps you don't know kitsune means fox in Japanese, or that they usually appear in Japanese folk lore. In short, a pipe fox is a nine-tailed fox like the kitsune in Japanese lore, possessing spiritual powers. But what makes a pipe fox special is their unique size. Like the name suggests, pipe foxes live in pipes and vases but unlike most kitsune they can change sizes from their usual fox-snake form to a full kitsune form. But as much as I'd love to tell you about kitsunes, they are my favorite mythical creatures after all, I cannot for I have strayed from the story too long.

As I tell you these words our little furry friend scurries through the branches to who we can guess is his partner. In the Kitsune village pipe foxes are familiars to other kitsunes in the village, in other words their lifelong partners.

Our particular pipe fox squiggled up the arm of no doubt his partner.

"Well, Couji. It looks like they know we're here." The pipe fox's, dubbed Couji, partner gently stroked his fur. Couji wrapped himself around her neck, listening to her voice's vibrations.

"And so the game begins…" The girl smiled, reveling a set of glistening white fangs.

_**Konaha Village Gate… **_

Naruto was instantly greeted at the gate by three rather annoying little squirts wearing goggles like Naruto when he was a Genin. Of course these three were none other that Konahamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"Hey, Naruto!!" Konahamaru greeted enthusiastically, Naruto returned his greeting with 'How's it going?' following that into a conversation with the young soon-to-be ninja.

Sasuke was soon bored of the little get together and left to report to Tsunade.

"So are you gonna go train now?" Konahamaru asked.

"That's right." Naruto nodded. "I gotta make up for lost time!"

"What do you mean 'lost time'?" This time Moegi asked.

"O baa-chan sent me out on patrol, it was totally pointless!" Naruto complained, when he noticed it was already noon he waved goodbye to the younger ninjas and ran off to train.

During this time Naruto failed to notice a girl, approximately his age talking to the current on duty gatekeepers, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"So you're Tatkahanta Yue, right?" Izumo asked after reviewing the paper the girl presented to him.

"Yes." She said, wiping back a strand of red tipped brown hair out of her face. "I'm from the Village Hidden in the Grass."

"So it would seem." Kotetsu smiled. "Alright, you should go visit the Hokage. She's in that building."

Yue looked towards the building he was pointing too and, after a bow in thanks, she headed off towards the building.

"Welcome back to Konaha, Couji." Yue smiled, a furry head popped out of the girl's collar.

"_Careful Yue, we're in the enemy's territory now…" _Couji warned. _"We must find the Onikage as soon as possible, and we don't know how long it'll take."_

"Easy," Yue smiled, she reached in her shirt to find a pearl resting at the base of her neck; Yue pulled it out to show Couji. "We find someone with one of these."

"_And what if he doesn't have one? You know mine isn't visible." _Couji said, regarding the pearl

"Hm… That would be a problem…" Yue sighed. "If the nine tails is inside him then it would probably be there too…"

"_Right, so we'll just have to find him with other measures." _Couji ducked into Yue's shirt to avoid being seen as they entered the heart of town. Yue sighed, time to meet the _Hokage._ Ah well.

Yue maneuvered through the large crowd towards the tower the gate guards had pointed out to her; well at least she hoped it was. All the buildings looked the same to here and if it weren't for the occasional sign above the shop, Yue probably wouldn't have known what the building was.

All the different smells lingering in the air were beginning to annoy her, Yue was about to just sprint the rest of the way when she felt a thump in her side. Someone had obviously bumped into her causing Yue to lose her balance. She hit the ground, _hard_. And none too graceful I might add.

"Ah! I'm sorry!! I didn't see you!" Yue looked up to see a spiky haired blonde staring at her. "Are you ok?" he asked, Yue stood up and wiped the dirt from her pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Yue sighed, ignoring her injured tailbone. The boy seemed relived that she was ok, and then he asked her "Are you new here?"

"It's just I've never seen you around." He extended his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Um, Tatkahanta Yue." Yue had no idea why he extended his hand so she tried to dispel it with a question. "Uh, do you know where I can find the Hokage?"

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, waving for her to follow. "I'll show you to baa-chan"

Yue reluctantly followed the boy, utterly puzzled she whispered to Couji. "Baa-chan?"

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it's so short I'm on a time crunch. If you wanna know more about our mysterious stranger, Yue or her partner Couji then check out my profile because I'll be posting their data soon.

**Translation note:**

Onikage: literally demon shadow

O baa-chan: Incase you've never seen the Japanese Naruto, O baa-chan is Grandma the 'O' denotes respect, Naruto usually drops the 'O' thus showing lower respect by calling her 'Granny'

Kitsune: I won't go into pipe foxes because I explained that in the story but kitsune means fox in Japanese. Normally found in Japanese folk lore; kitsunes are portrayed as nine-tailed foxes with spiritual (magical) abilities. They also love playing tricks such as their _Kitsunetsuki _the process of taking over a body, usually women, through the fingernails or breasts though in this story instead of through the breasts it's through the lips or nails. A favored trick is using the acquired body to fool men into falling in love with them and other such things. Despite these facts they are also portrayed as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. As for the number of tails; it is thought that these intelligent being grow more powerful and wiser with the more tails they have, nine being the most powerful and wise.

_Hoshi no tama_ Meaning 'Star Ball' the _Hoshi no tama_ is, in away, a kitsune's life force. Their souls are imbedded within the ball and if the kitsune and ball are separated for too long the kitsune will die.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Konaha

**Note: **This story is in some way after the chunin exams but Sasuke didn't run of to be destroyed by Orochimaru, why? Because my story is not going to revolve around Naruto trying to save Sasuke, if you didn't already know this: I'm sorry fan-girls Sasuke is good as dead. Well… sorta…

**Question: **Do any of you even like this story? I've only got 2 reviews and 6 people who say they like it, plz tell me if you don't like it or like it cause I _really_ don't wanna waste time on a dud! Thankies!!

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the character, I own the plot in my fanfic and that's it.

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Konaha**

Naruto had led Yue all the way to Tsunade-sama's office and had insisted on introducing her to 'baa-chan' as he called her. He also had proclaimed that he'd show Yue around later, and Yue by the way was becoming increasingly embarrassed of the situation.

No doubt Couji was silently mocking her as this hyper active twerp led her around, but he was a twerp in a good way and Yue instantly took a liking to him.

"Here we are!!" Naruto cried gesturing to the door, for a second Yue thought he was going to knock but that thought flew out the window when he burst right in.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk rubbing her temples and, as usual, drinking sake.

"Naruto! Can you be quiet for one minute!! And why aren't you out patrolling?" Tsunade asked the spiky blond who gasped.

"Oi! I _was_ patrolling, but I finished early! Didn't Sasuke tell you?" Tsunade sighed and nodded, satisfied Naruto continued. "Anyway baa-chan, I came her because Yue-chan needed to talk to you!"

_When did I say he could refer to me so friendly? _Yue sighed and ignored it, focusing on a picture on the wall.

"Hm? Yue did you say?" Tsunade looked behind Naruto to see a red-tipped brown haired girl examining a picture of the past Hokages on the wall; she bowed when she noticed Tsunade was looking at her.

"Hello, um… Tsunade-sama, right?" She asked, for some reason looking at a fuzzy necklace that she hid in her shirt. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and checked some files.

"Yes…" She mused. "And you must be Tatkahanta Yue, a member of the Village Hidden in the Grass; correct?" Yue smiled, showing seemingly fanged white teeth, a vampire smile.

"You know a lot about me." Yue said, coolly. "I suppose you already know why I'm here."

Tsunade nodded. "You've come to Konaha for protection as it will be your new village." Another foxy smiled laced Yue's face. "Correct." She said.

"Well then, you'll need a team to be assigned to. I see you've met Naruto-kun and Kakashi-san is defiantly the best protection I can put you under." Tsunade mused mostly to herself; she remembered something and chucked a pair of keys at Yue.

She told Yue these were her house keys, the address of her apartment was tied to the back. After a few more words from Tsunade; she dispersed the two Genin from her office, Naruto instantly started to blubber about missions and training.

Yue resolved that it could not be more perfect to be paired with Naruto as she already had a liking of him and, though she wasn't sure, she was pretty sure her search was over; unfortunately that meant it was time for the waiting game.

However Yue didn't have much time to ponder this before Naruto hauled her off to see the village. Of course the first thing he showed her was the Ramen place followed by the training grounds. Finally the tour came to a close with the Hokage monument that overlooked the village. He almost immediately started ranting about being hokage.

"I'm gonna be the next hokage!!" He shouted suddenly, when Yue asked why he started his famed rant. "Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody! Belive it!!!"

At that last part Yue started laughing, Naruto glared at her. "What's so funny?!?" he demanded, Yue stiffled her laughter.

"That whole belive it thing." She said. "I've heard a lot of things before and haven't belived a word of it and now, you just randomly expect me to belive something?" Yue laughed again, Naruto growled at her.

"Yeah, well who cares what you think?!?" He yelled, Yue sighed. "Look Naruto-kun, I get where you're coming from but if you really wanna gain respect there's only one way."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Naruto asked, Yue smiled her vampire smile. "Simple." She said. "Action."

"Action huh?" Naruto scoffed. "I got plenty of action!" Naruto stopped in his tracks when he said this and started panicing. "Oh crap!!! I'm suppose to be training!!!!" He cried. "Yue, I'll see you later but I gotta go!!" Yue nodded and with that Naruto sprinted off to train.

Yue sighed, if anything Konaha was certainly interesting. She decided to head to her new home so she could run through the day's events with Couji and took off. The main reason though was to get out of her clothes, how anyone could bear them was a complete mystery.

Yue resolved that once she got to her new 'home' she'd change into her old clothes and study this 'Kakashi' person in depth, she also didn't know what honorific to address him by but was sure Naruto could help her with that.

"Well Couji…" Yue smiled her vampire smile once more. "Inflitration sucessful and tommorow the fun really begins!!"

_**To be continued…**_

Yes I know it's short, but I still don't know if I'm gonna continue so… yeah…

Anyway hope you liked it:)


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the gang, Team 7 unites

**Note: **This story is in some way after the chunin exams but Sasuke didn't run of to be destroyed by Orochimaru, why? Because my story is not going to revolve around Naruto trying to save Sasuke, if you didn't already know this: I'm sorry fan-girls Sasuke is good as dead. Well… sorta…

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the character, I own the plot in my fanfic and that's it.

**Chapter 4: Meet The Gang, Team 7 Unites! **

Thin rays of sunlight filtered through the window, the rays landed in perfect triangles on Yue's face causing the girl to stir. She squeezed her eyes shut once more in hopes of returning to sleep then heaved a sigh when she found it futile and crawled out of her bed. She heaved a large yawn and stretched her arms out as far as they'd reach before she cared to stand up.

Yue rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked about 2 feet from her bed into a small kitchenette; in which she sleepily walked into the corner of the table, fell over and released a string of curse words.

Couji cared to notice Yue withering on the floor in pain and decided to rouse himself. The little furry lump slithered over to Yue, seeing as how he had no feet in his smaller form, and bothered to ask why she was on the floor. Yue grunted in response before she once again picked herself up, thus causing her to realize somewhere in her half awakened mind that she was only wearing her underwear. With a moderate amount of curses she made her way to her dresser.

Yue was in no way a morning person, thanks to her nocturnal heritage she preferred night but thanks to some bizarre and terrible fluke, Couji had inherited a morning person personality and was annoyingly chipper. Seeing as his friend refused to answer him, Couji gave up on his cheerful 'Good mornings' and went to fetch breakfast. After squiggling around the miniature fridge for a few minutes, Couji found the common sense to transform to his larger form and grab some deep fried tofu from the fridge. Yue pulled a shirt over her head then, as soon as her face was visible again, commented that Couji would get fat if he ate that every time he stayed near humans. Couji sighed and asked Yue how she could resist such a treat, when she gave no answer other than a blank stare he sighed. _"Half-breeds…"_

"_Oi, Yue?" _Despite her fat comment the girl had a piece of tofu hanging out her mouth. "Mutf?" The fox grimaced at the half-breed's lack of manners before he continued. _"Don't you have to meet your team today?"_ Dull realization shimmered in her golden eyes; she continued to stare before she wolfed down her tofu and ran to check a clock.

"OH CRAP!!!" Couji mentally winced at Yue's choice of volume, he then decided it best to return to his smaller form and lept onto Yue's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!?" Yue cried desperately as she attempted to shove her shoe on. "At this rate I'll be late!!" For a brief moment Couji seemed to care, but that quickly slid off as he decided that he in fact couldn't care less.

_**10: 11 a.m., Konaha Training Grounds…**_

"Geez…" Sakura moaned her traditional disappointment for her teacher, her teammates equally as annoyed. "Just where did Kakashi-sensei go?" Despite the fact everyone was already aware of it Naruto had to burst out, louder than necessary, about Yue's whereabouts. "Forget about Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screeched. "Where the hell is Yue-chan?!?" Sakura took a moment from her moping to realize Kakashi wasn't the only one missing.

"That's right! We were supposed to have a new teammate today, weren't we?" Sakura briefly mused about the other missing member before Sasuke put in his 2 cents. "She probably got lost. After all, she is new and Konaha is pretty big." Sakura immensely brightened upon hearing Sasuke. "That's right! You're so smart Sasuke-kun!" Despite her all smiles exterior, Inner Sakura was punching holes in the air wondering '_How come I didn't think of that?!?_' Her rather odd and vicious thoughts were deteriorated when a small, lean girl with brown and red locks landed in front on the group. She was petite and slight, around Hinata's height and seemed slightly out of breath. She put both her hands behind her head and smiled at the trio, displaying an amazing set of canines.

"Sorry I'm late! You have no idea how long it took me to find this place." Yue had decided against telling them she overslept and went with the lost excuse instead. Being here for the first time made the excuse more believable and less pathetic than what actually happened. "See? I told you she got lost." Yue looked to the raven haired boy who spoke, his tone made it sound like he thought she was stupid. "Well sorry I got lost, _Sunshine-san_! But it _is_ only my second day here." Sasuke visibly winced at the pet name, Naruto let out a short burst of laughter and Sakura continued to be all smiles while her inner self screamed at Yue for giving Sasuke a pet name.

"So you're our new teammate? I'm Haruno, Sakura, nice to meet you." The other girl fixed her gold eyes on Sakura and nodded. "I'm Yue." She briefly glanced at Sakura's features be for bluntly asking her if that was her natural color or dyed, when Sakura said it was natural Yue questioned how that was possible. "It just is! Besides, what about _you_? You _had_ to dye the tips!" Yue shook her head and replied just as Sakura did before. "Natural, although these particular colors are found more commonly." Sakura's eye twitched at the insult to her hair and decided to prod Yue further. "But how'd _that _happen? Shouldn't it be all brown?" Yue took this particular statement very offensively. "No. It _should _be red. _All_ red. No stupid browns! But ya know what? Thanks to my damn mother's idiotic choices it's this color. Brown and red. End of story." Before two seconds paced, Yue found herself with odd looks from all of her teammates; although this time, everyone had the common sense not to ask.

"Well then." Yue spoke casually as if nothing odd or wrong ever occurred. "What about you _Sunshine-san_? You're the only one who hasn't given me a name." Sasuke decided to ignore the pet name and figured Yue had met Naruto before, considering he was the only one who knew her name beforehand. He barely looked up to answer her question and didn't bother giving her a full sentence. "It's Uchiha Sasuke." Almost immediately the girl burst out laughing, it took Sasuke less than a second to realize she was laughing at _him_ and only half a second to scowl. "What's so funny?" Yue managed to hold in her laugher, she released one last chortle before wiping a tear away. "Sorry, sorry. I guess I hadn't been too far off with _Sunshine-san._"

Odd as it sounded, Yue was right. Sasuke's last name Uchiha referred to the fan on his back to typically make fire or flames hotter and, the sun being a raging fireball, Yue hadn't been too far off the mark. "Maybe I should just call you _Sunshine-san_. But, I'm sure you'd prefer your name, huh? Sasuke-san." Sasuke just grunted something about thins being a waste of time and ignored her comment. Yue on the other hand decided to chat with Naruto after she was informed that Kakashi was always late.

Not long after this comment was passed, did the copy ninja appear. "Yo." Kakashi sounded as easy going and laidback as he always did when he made his students wait, although Sakura, once again, scolded their teacher. "Where were you, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and told her he saw and injured cat on his way and had to help. "Liar." At Sakura's blunt comment, her sensei received one of those big ol' anime sweat drops.

A few minutes later Kakashi asked everyone to sit down and told them they were going to do an exercise. "I want you all to introduce yourselves." At this comment, Kakashi received 4 blank stares. As far as these Genin were concerned, they knew all they needed to know. "Hey, didn't we already do this before?" Sakura gave a confused expression and Naruto immediately agreed. "Yeah! We did this when we met!! Why do we have to do it again?" Yue glared at Naruto and told him to quite frankly pipe down. "You're yelling in my ear." She informed him, Naruto appoligised and looked back at Kakashi.

"Well, true we already did this but we also have a new student." All eyes turned to Yue, who sighed. "Alright fine, but first things first. What should I say and why don't you demonstrate." By the look of pure boredom on her face, everyone could tell Yue didn't care for the exercise. None-the-less, Kakashi started to introduce himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. As for my likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you. As for my dream…I have few hobbies." The trio of original Genin gave him a puzzled expression, briefly wondering how he remembered his exact words although Yue was unimpressed. "So what? I'm suppose to tell them nothing but my name while making it seem like I'm actually telling them stuff?" Kakashi sighed himself. "No." Yue eyed him, which was Kakashi's clue to elaborate. "What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies." "Right…" Kakashi sighed and asked Naruto to go so Yue would get the picture. After Naruto finished his rambling about ramen, Sakura her rambling about Sasuke and Sasuke's weird speech involving killing someone, all eyes turned to Yue. "Fine… I'm Tatkahanta Yue. I hate most people, among other things. I especially hate chocolate, annoying questions, and cats. _Especially _100 hate those little bastards." Yue received a set of looks from her self proclaimed hate of cats. "What I like… dogs, any kind, especially foxes. Nature, forests and swimming. As for my dreams… I have a very important dream similar to one of yours…" At this Yue looked at her teammates, she placed her head in her and gave them her foxy smile. "As for hobbies, I don't care to tell you."

After her rather bizarre introduction, a fair amount of bewildered expressions were cast her way but she didn't seem to mind. "Well then." Kakashi's sudden verbalization caught his student's attention. "I have another exercise for us to do." Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh. "Not the survival test!!" Kakashi smiled. "No. A jutsu test." The others stared at Kakashi while Naruto repeated what Kakashi had just said with an air of curiosity and questioning.

"That's right. A jutsu test. To test your abilities I will give you each a task to complete with the use of a jutsu." Yue rolled her eyes. Boring. Just how long would she have to keep up with this? And with humans no less! A slight rustling underneath her shirt reminded her to keep her cool. "Okay." Yue fixed her eyes on her sensei once more. "Follow me."

_**11:56 a.m. Outside Konaha at mountain base… **_

Upon entering the field Kakashi had brought her to, Yue noticed 3 things. One: there were four boulders sitting on the field about the same size. Two: There was an orange flag tied to the branch of four different trees about 60+ feet up. And three: There was a doll sitting in the corner of the field.

Upon looking at these tasks, Yue decided that for her to pass as a normal human she needed to cram all her power into a tight box and use only 20 or 30 of her abilities. She resolved that this made her ultimate techniques off limits and her favorite available.

"Now." Kakashi once again managed to catch the team's attention. "Imagine that you've come across a boulder in the middle of your path. I want each of you to get it out of your way." Once again, what Kakashi said received a bunch of confused looks. "You'll each go one at a time, Sasuke's first." When Sasuke asked why, Kakashi merely told him that he felt like it. The aggravated boy walked over to the first rock. He held his hand for about a second before he shouted 'Chidori!' and shattered the rock. Behind him, Sasuke hear the shrill cry of a whistle. "Wow, Sasuke. Ya murdered the poor rock." Sasuke found that the holder of this comment was none other than Yue. Sasuke asked what else he could have done and when Yue shrugged Sasuke felt a strong urge to punch her, but ignored such thoughts.

Kakashi decided it best for Yue to go next, so Yue walked up to the boulder and turned to Sasuke. "This bolder is a good hiding place for lots of animals. Destroying it isn't necessary." Sasuke scoffed but when the rock walked out of the way he and everyone else, couldn't help but stare. "How'd you do that?!?" Naruto shouted out of pure amazement, Yue shrugged and mischievously told him she wouldn't tell him, causing him to scowl.

"Ok. Next." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto, who preformed his 'Rasanga.' Finally Sakura went up to the bolder and concentrated her charka into her fist, she then thrust it into the boulder which turned to dust. Yue moaned. "Ah, man. You guys coulda just moved it! Now I feel bad for the bugs that lost their homes…" Yue's teammates decided to completely ignore this statement and Naruto took on yelling a Kakashi, eager for his next test.

Next, Kakashi walked up to the foursome of trees with orange flags tied to the branches. "I want each of you to retrieve one of those flags." The others sighed; Naruto went as far as to glare at said tree, while Yue just looked up at the branch. She didn't really know too much about how to get it aside from jumping up and was hoping she wouldn't go first, of course thinking this meant that she did in fact, have to go first.

"Alright, fine." Yue grumbled something about if Kakashi could read minds or not, she quickly got over this though and ran straight at the first tree. Unlike the others had expected, once she reached the tree, Yue jumped straight up to a branch probably 15 feet up. She continued doing such until she reach the top where she grabbed the flag, then jumped straight back down without bothering to touch another branch. "Interesting method…" Kakashi mentioned, Yue shrugged and told him it was more fun that way. She would never tell him that she actually hadn't thought of anything else, although once she reached the ground she immediately thought of charka control. To prove her thoughts right, Naruto went straight up the tree and so did his teammates.

"Well, I guess that's it for today…" When Yue questioned Kakashi about the doll, he told her not to worry about it and that it wasn't part of the lesson. She didn't ask anymore questions because Naruto race up to her and begged once more to know how she made the rock crawl. For the moment Yue was rather bored so she told him she'd tell Naruto what happened if he could beat her in a race back to the village. Naruto quickly agreed and Sakura and Sasuke decided they'd find out later.

Yue began the traditional countdown and, at the sound of go, both sped off towards Konaha.

_**1:56p.m. Konaha Gate…**_

The end result of Naruto and Yue's little race was Yue won by a full 4 feet and Naruto was scowling that he had yet to learn what she did. "Hey Naruto-kun." At the mention of his name, said ninja looked up. "If you stop sulking, I'll show you what I did." The excitement in Naruto's eyes was clearly visible. He jumped about a foot in the air shouting and hollering in excitement. Yue sighed but told him to follow her; hopefully no one was at the training grounds.

Once Naruto and Yue reached the training grounds, to her dismay, she found someone training. The only thing that seemed to lift Yue's spirits despite the fact she might just have to use her jutsu in front of strangers was the fact that the boy had a dog with him which was currently playing with him. He had markings on his cheeks so Yue decided that because he had a dog and those markings, he was probably from the Inuzuka clan.

"Oi, Kiba!!!" Naruto yelled once again near Yue's ear, she resolved to keep ear plugs or she'd probably go deaf. The boy and his dog waved back and walked over to Naruto, Yue instantly decided he was in fact from the Inuzuka clan because of his name. "Hey Naruto." The dog at the boy's heels barked in a happy response to his owners greeting.

Yue bent down to see the dog who, as expected, immediately took a liking to the half-breed. The boy seemed to notice this and asked her what her name was. "Tatkahanta Yue." She replied briefly and rose to her full height. "Well, Yue-chan. I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this here is Akamaru." At this he gestured at the dog who barked and Yue once again wondered why he was getting so friendly like Naruto had been. She barely noticed that Naruto had started a conversation and only took full notice after the boy told Kiba that Yue was gonna show him a jutsu.

"Is that so? What kind of jutsu?" Yue sighed and told him it wasn't really special but Naruto insisted on seeing it and Naruto said it was really cool because she made a boulder crawl with is. Kiba smiled and asked to see the jutsu himself causing Yue to sigh, but at least the audience wasn't too big… "Fine. Stand back."

**I know I'm lazy for ending it like this but… I did write four pages so… Hey if anyone can guess what Yue did you'll get a cookie!!**


End file.
